yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/33
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 33-وَلاَ تَقْتُلُواْ النَّفْسَ الَّتِي حَرَّمَ اللّهُ إِلاَّ بِالحَقِّ وَمَن قُتِلَ مَظْلُومًا فَقَدْ جَعَلْنَا لِوَلِيِّهِ سُلْطَانًا فَلاَ يُسْرِف فِّي الْقَتْلِ إِنَّهُ كَانَ مَنْصُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 33-Ve lâ taktulûn nefselletî harremallâhu illâ bil hakk(hakkı), ve men kutile mazlûmen fe kad cealnâ li veliyyihî sultânen fe lâ yusrif fîl katl(katli), innehu kâne mensûrâ(mensûran). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lâ taktulû : ve öldürmeyin * 2. en nefselletî (en nefse elletî) : bir kişi, ki o(nu) * 3. harremallâhu : Allah haram kıldı * 4. illâ : hariç, den başka * 5. bi el hakkı : hak ile, hak olarak * 6. ve men : ve kim * 7. kutile : öldürülürdü * 8. mazlûmen : mazlum, zulmedilen (haksızlığa uğrayan) * 9. fe : o zaman * 10. kad cealnâ : kıldık, yaptık * 11. li veliyyi-hi : onun velîsine * 12. sultânen : sultan (hak sahibi) * 13. fe : artık, o taktirde, o zaman * 14. lâ yusrif : haddi aşmasın * 15. fî el katli : öldürmede * 16. inne-hu : muhakkak o, çünkü o * 17. kâne : oldu * 18. mensûren : yardım gören Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 33-Haklı olmadıkça Allah'ın harâm ettiği cana kıymayın ve kim, zulümle öldürülürse mîrasçısına, öldürene karşı bir kudret ve salâhiyet verdik ancak öldürmede aşırı gitmemeli; şüphe yok ki yardıma da mazhar edilmiştir o. Ali Bulaç Meali * 33-Haklı bir neden olmaksızın Allah'ın haram kıldığı bir kimseyi öldürmeyin. Kim mazlum olarak öldürülürse onun velisine yetki vermişizdir; o da öldürmede ölçüyü aşmasın. Çünkü o, gerçekten yardım görmüştür. Ahmet Varol Meali * 33-Haklı bir sebep olmaksızın Allah'ın haram kıldığı canı öldürmeyin. Kim haksızlıkla öldürülürse onun velisine bir yetki vermişizdir. O da öldürmede aşırı gitmesin. Çünkü o gerçekten yardım görmüştür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 33-Allah'ın haram kıldığı cana haksız yere kıymayın. Haksız yere öldürülenin velisine bir yetki tanımışızdır. Artık o da öldürmekte aşırı gitmesin. Zira kendisi ne de olsa yardım görmüştür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 33-Haklı bir sebep olmadıkça, Allah’ın, öldürülmesini haram kıldığı cana kıymayın. Kim haksız yere öldürülürse, biz onun velisine yetki vermişizdir. Ancak o da (kısas yoluyla) öldürmede meşru ölçüleri aşmasın. Çünkü kendisine yardım edilmiştir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 33-Haklı bir sebep olmadıkça Allah'ın muhterem kıldığı cana kıymayın. Bir kimse zulmen öldürülürse, onun velîsine (hakkını alması için) yetki verdik. Ancak bu velî de kısasta ileri gitmesin. Zaten (kendisine bu yetki verilmekle) o, alacağını almıştır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 33-ALLAH'ın kutsal kıldığı canı haksız yere öldürmeyin. Kim haksızlığa uğrayarak öldürülürse onun mirasçılarına yetki vermişizdir. İntikam duygusuyla öldürmede sınırı aşmasın; zira kendisine yardım edilmiştir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 33-Allah'ın haram kıldığı canı, haklı bir sebep olmadıkça, öldürmeyin; kim haksız yere öldürülürse, velisine hakkını arama hususunda tam bir yetki vermişizdir. O da öldürmede aşırı gitmesin; çünkü o, yardıma eriştirilmiştir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 33-Allahın tahrim eylediği nefsi katil de etmeyin, meğer ki hak sebeble ola, ve her kim mazlûmen katledilirse onun velisi için biz bir tesallut hakkı vermişizdir, o da katil de israf etmesin, çünkü o mensur bulunuyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 33-Ve Allah'ın haram kılmış olduğu nefsi katletmeyin, meğer ki bihakkın olsun. Ve kim mazlumen katledilirse onun velîsine bir tasallut (selâhiyeti) vermişizdir. Artık o da katilde israf etmesin. Şüphe yok ki, o (maktul veya velîsi) mansur bulunmuştur. Muhammed Esed * 33-Ve yine sakın, haklı bir gerekçeye dayanmaksızın, Allah'ın dokunulmaz kıldığı cana kıymayın. Bu konuda, haksız yere öldürülen kimsenin velisine (adil bir karşılıkta bulunma) yetkisi tanımışızdır; ama hal böyle de olsa, bu kişi (karşılıkta) bire bir sınırını sakın aşmasın. (Maktule gelince,) o, şüphesiz, (Allah tarafından) yardıma layık görülmüştür! Suat Yıldırım * 33-Haklı bir gerekçe olmaksızın Allah’ın muhterem kıldığı cana kıymayın! Bir kimse zulmen öldürülürse onun velisine (mirasçısına) bir yetki vermişizdir; artık o da kısas hususunda aşırı davranmasın, (meşrû hakla yetinsin). Zaten kendisine yetki verilmekle gerekli destek sağlanmıştır. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 33-Allâh'ın harâm kıldığı canı haksız yere öldürmeyin. Kim haksızlıkla öldürülürse, onun velisi(olan mirâsçısı)na yetki vermişizdir (öldürülenin hakkını arar. Fakat o da) öldürmede aşırı gitmesin. Çünkü kendisine yardım edilmiş(yetki verilmiş)tir. Şaban Piriş Meali * 33-Allah’ın haram kıldığı bir cana, haklı bir sebep olmadıkça asla kıymayın! Kim, haksız yere öldürülürse, onun velisine bir yetki verdik. Fakat, o da öldürme konusunda aşırıya gitmesin. Çünkü ona yardım edilmiştir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 33-Allah'ın haram kıldığı bir cana haksız yere kıymayın. Mazlum olarak öldürülenin velisine bir yetki verdik; o da kısasta aşırı gitmesin. Çünkü o zaten bir yardıma erişmiştir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 33- Allah'ın saygıya layık kıldığı cana haklı bir sebep yokken kıymayın. Kim haksızlıkla öldürülürse, onun velisine yetki/söz hakkı vermişizdir. Ama o da öldürmede sınır tanımazlık etmesin. Çünkü kendisine yardım edilmiştir. Yusuf Ali (English) * 33- Nor take life - which Allah has made sacred - except for just cause. And if anyone is slain wrongfully, we have given his heir authority (to demand Qisas(2216) or to forgive): but let him nor exceed bounds in the matter of taking life; for he is helpe M. Pickthall (English) * 33-And slay not the life which Allah hath forbidden save with right. Whoso is slain wrongfully, We have given power unto his heir, but let him not commit excess in slaying. Lo! he will be helped. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 33- Haklı bir sebep olmadıkça, Allah'ın öldürülmesini haram kıldığı canı öldürmeyin. Kim haksız yere öldürülürse, biz onun velisine bir yetki verdik. O da öldürmede aşırı gitmesin. Çünkü ona (dinin kendisine verdiği yetki ile) yardım olunmuştur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *31- Yoksulluk endişesiyle çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; onlara da, size de biz rızık veririz. Şüphe yok, onları öldürmek büyük bir hata (suç ve günah) dır.(31) 32- Zinaya yaklaşmayın, şüphe yok o, 'çirkin bir hayasızlık' ve kötü bir yoldur.(32) 33- Haklı bir neden olmaksızın Allah'ın haram kıldığı(33) bir kimseyi öldürmeyin.(34) Kim mazlum olarak öldürülürse onun velisine yetki vermişizdir;(35) o da öldürmede ölçüyü taşırmasın.(36) Çünkü, o gerçekten yardım görmüştür.(37) 34- Erginlik çağına erişinceye kadar, -o da en güzel bir tarz olması- dışında yetimin malına yaklaşmayın.(38) Ahde vefa edin. Çünkü ahid bir sorumluluktur.(39) AÇIKLAMA 31. Bu ayet, eski çağlardan günümüze dek süregelen doğum kontrolü hareketini kökten yasaklamaktadır. İnsanları, çocuklarını öldürmeye veya düşük yaparak yok etmeye yönelten dürtü açlık korkusuydu. Çağımızda buna yeni bir metod daha eklenmiştir: Kürtaj, İslâmî tebliğin bu maddesi insanların suni metodlarla çoğalmayı engellemesini yasaklamakta ve Allah tarafından emredilen doğal metodlarla üremeyi, çoğaltmaya teşvik etmektedir. Bu maddeye göre, açlık ve kaynakların azlığına doğum oranını kontrol etmek gibi bir çözümü öne sürmeleri, insanların en büyük hatasıdır. Bu nedenle bu ayette insana şöyle bir uyarı yapılmaktadır: "Ey insan, yiyeceklerle ilgili düzenlemeleri yapan sen değilsin, fakat seni yeryüzüne yerleştiren, sana nimetler veren ve senden sonra geleceklere de nimetler verecek olan Allah'tır." Tarih bize, bir bölgenin nüfusu ile beslenme kaynaklarının aynı oranda arttığını hatta besin kaynaklarının daha da hızla arttığını söylemektedir. Bu nedenle insanın Allah'ın işine ve düzenlemesine karışması aptallıktır. Bu öğretinin bir sonucu olarak Kur'an'ın indirilişinden bu yana müslümanlar arasında ne bir doğum kontrol hareketi başlamış, ne de çocuk öldürmeye doğru bir eğilim ortaya çıkmıştır. 32. "Zinaya yaklaşmayın." Bu emir hem bireye hem de bir bütün olarak topluma hitap etmektedir. Bu emir kişiyi sadece zinaya ve fuhşa karşı uyarmakla kalmaz, aynı zamanda ona yönelten veya sebep olan her şeye karşı da uyarır. Topluma gelince, ayet, toplumun zinayı önleyici ve ona yönelten sebep ve araçları ortadan kaldırıcı önlemler almasını emretmektedir. Bu nedenle toplum, zinayı ortadan kaldırıcı bir çevre oluşturmak için tüm eğitsel ve hukukî araçları kullanmalıdır. En son olarak bu madde, İslâmî hayat tarzının kanun ve düzenlemelerinin temelini oluşturmaktadır. Bu maddenin ifade ettiklerinin uygulanabilmesi için zina ve zina iftirası hukuki suçlar olarak belirlenmiş: "Hicap" ile ilgili düzenlemeler yapılmıştır. Müstehcen neşriyat ve fuhuş şiddetle yasaklanmış, sarhoş edici içkilerin içilmesi haram kılınmıştır. Zinaya teşvik eden müzik, oyun ve resimler de yasaklanmıştır. Daha sonra da evliliği kolaylaştırıcı ve zinanın kökünü kesen yasaklar konulmuştur. 33. "Hiç bir canı öldürmeyin" yasağı sadece başkalarını değil, kişinin kendi canını da kapsamı içine almaktadır. Çünkü o da bu emri takip eden yasağın içine dahildir. Bu nedenle intihar da cinayet kadar büyük bir günahtır. Bazı akılsız insanlar intiharın yasak olmadığını, çünkü herkesin kendi nefsi (canı) üzerinde hakim olduğu fikrini öne sürmektedirler. Bu nedenle, onlara göre kişinin kendisini öldürmesinde veya servetini yok etmesinde hiç bir kötülük yoktur. Onlar her nefsin Allah'a ait olduğunu ve kişinin onu yok etme, hatta kötüye kullanmaya bile hakkı olmadığını unutmaktadırlar. Bu dünya bir imtihan yeridir ve biz Allah'ın dileğine uygun bir şekilde hayatımızın sonuna dek burada bir denemeden geçeceğiz. Yaşadığımız şartların uygun veya denenme için tercih edilir olup olmaması önemli değildir. Bu nedenle bırakın imtihandan kurtulmak için (Allah'ın yasakladığı) intihar suçunu işlemeyi, imtihan alanından kaçmak bile doğru değildir. Çünkü intihar eden kimse küçük ve önemsiz meselelerden büyük ve ebedi azaba kaçmaktadır. 34. İslâm devleti kurulduğunda "haklı olarak öldürme" sadece beş durum ile sınırlandırılmıştı. (1) Kasten adam öldüren, (2) Savaş sırasında hak dine karşı gelenler, (3) İslâm devletini ortadan kaldırmaya çalışanlar, (4) Zina yapan evli kadın veya erkek, (5) Mürted. 35. Arapça "Sultan" kelimesini "kısas için salahiyet" diye tercüme ettik. Burada "sultan" kelimesi "hukuki işlem için bir zemin" anlamına gelmektedir. Burada, bir cinayet işlendiğinde salahiyetli olan kişinin devlet değil, öldürülen kişinin veli veya velileri olduğu ortaya konulmaktadır. Öldürülenin velisi, katili affetme veya ondan hayatına karşılık diyet alma yetkisine sahiptir. 36. "Öldürmede aşırıya gitmek." katilden başka kimseleri de öldürmek, suçluyu işkence ile öldürmek, suçlunun cesedini tahrip etmek, diyet aldıktan sonra katili öldürmek vs. anlamlarına gelebilir. Tüm bunlar yasaklanmıştır. 37. Yardımın nasıl verileceği açıklanmamıştır, çünkü ayetin nazil olduğu dönemde henüz İslâm devleti kurulmamıştı. Devletin kuruluşundan sonra, öldürülenin velisinin kısası uygulama yetkisinin olmadığı açığa çıkmıştır. Sadece İslâm devleti kısası uygulama yetkisine sahiptir. Bu nedenle adalet sadece devletten istenmelidir. 38. Bu da sadece ahlâkî bir tavsiye niteliğinde değildir. İslâm devleti kurulduğunda yetimlerin haklarının korunması için hukukî ve kanuni önlemler alınır. Bunların ayrıntıları fıkıh ve hadis kitaplarında yer almıştır. Bu hüküm, kendi haklarını koruyamayan kişileri de kapsayacak şekilde genişletilebilir. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) "velisi olmayanın velisi benim" diye buyurmuştur. Bu, İslâm'daki bir çok kanun ve düzenlemelerin temelini teşkil eder. 39. "Ahdi yerine getirme" ilkesi sadece fertler için ahlâkî bir emir olarak kalmamış, daha sonraları İslâm devleti kurulduğunda İslâm toplumunun ve devletinin iç ve dış ilişkilerinde tavrını belirleyen yol gösterici bir ilke olmuştur. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *33. Ve yine sakın, haklı bir gerekçeye dayanmaksızın, (38) Allah'ın dokunulmaz kıldığı cana kıymayın. Bu konuda, haksız yere öldürülen kimsenin velisine bir karşılıkta bulunma yetkisi (39) tanımışızdır; ama hal böyle de olsa, bu kişi karşılıkta bire bir sınırını sakın aşmasın. (40) gelince, o, şüphesiz, tarafından yardıma layık görülmüştür! (41) 38 - Yani, kazâî (hukukî) bir yargı, haklı sebeplere dayanan bir savaş (2:190 ve ilgili 167. not), yahut nefsi müdafaa gibi gerekçelere dayanmadıkça. 39 - Bu ifade haksız yere adam öldürmenin cezasına, yani kısâs ("adil karşılık") denen, 2:178'de ve ilgili notlarda açıklanan cezaya işaret etmektedir. Yukarıdaki anlam örgüsü içinde velî ("hâmî/koruyucu" yahut "birinin haklarını savunan") terimi çoğunlukla maktulün yasal varisi yahut yakın akraba anlamınadır; bununla birlikte Zemahşerî yasal yönetimin de (sultân) bu terimin kapsamına girdiğini belirtir ki bu açıklama, kuşkusuz, yönetimin toplumun tüm üyelerinin tabii "koruyucusu" olduğu fikrine dayanmaktadır. Kutile mazlûmen ("haksız yere öldürülme") ifadesine gelince, açıktır ki bu yalnızca taammüden işlenen cinayete işaret etmektedir; çünkü zulm kavramı Kur'an'da kazara yahut bilmeden işlenen hatalar için değil, özellikle, bilerek işlenen haksızlıklar için kullanılır. 40 - Böylece, maktulün haklarını savunacak olan kimse, (bu durumda, kazâî merci) ölüm cezasını gerçek katil ya da katillerden başkasına uygulamak konusunda yetkisiz kılınmakla kalmıyor, fakat aynı zamanda, durumu elverirse, hafifletici sebep ve şartları gözönünde bulundurarak ölüm cezasından büsbütün sarf-ı nazar etmeye mecbur kılınıyor. 41 - Yani, onun kazâî yargılama yoluyla hem bu dünyada katilinden öcü alınmış oluyor; hem de Allah'ın haksız yere öldürülen kimselere öte dünyada bahşedeceği özel nimete yahut rahmete kavuşuyor (Râzî). Bununla birlikte, bazı müfessirler buradaki "o" zamirinin maktulün haklarını koruyan kimseyle, yani yasal varisiyle ya da yakın akrabasıyla ilgili olduğunu söyleyerek yukarıdaki ibareyi "kendisi kısas yasasıyla yeterince desteklenmiştir, o halde artık denklik ölçüsünü aşan bir cezalandırmanın peşine düşmesin" şeklinde açıklamaktadırlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *33. (Ve) Ey müslümanlarl. (Allah'ın haram kılmış olduğu nefsi öldürmeyin) Müslüman olan veya müslümanların ahd ve zimmetine dahil herhangi bir insanın hayatına suikastte bulunmayın, onlar hayat hakkına sahiptirler, (haklı bir sebep olmadıkça) meşru bir haktan dolayı öldürmek ise caizdir. Şöyle ki: Masum bir kimseyi haksız yere öldürmüş olan bir şahıs, kısasen öldürülebilir. Maamafih bunun usulen affı da caizdir. Kezalik: Mümin olduktan sonra İslâm dininden çıkarak Allah'ın dinine karşı muhalefette bulunan ve kendisine verilen nasihatları, tavsiyeleri kabul etmeyen bir mürtet de (İslâm'dan çıkan) -suikastinden İslâm âlemini korumak için-selâhiyetli olan makam tarafından usulü dairesinde öldürülür. Bir de ihsandan sonra, yani: Vaktiyle meşru şekilde evlenmiş, günahsız bulunmuş olduğu halde zinada bulunan bir şahısta usulü dairesinde sabit olacak olan bu zina cinayetinden dolayı selâhiyetli makamca öldürülebilir. Fakat bu hususta öldürme şartları, pek mühim olduğundan bu şartlara hakkiyle riayet edilmesi lâzımdır. Böyle olmadıkça herhangi bir şahsın hayatına kastedilmesi, caiz ve menfaata uygun olamaz. (Ve kim zulmen) haksız olarak (öldürülürse) katlini gerektirecek, öldürülmesini mubah kılacak bir sebep olmadığı halde öldürülürse (onun) o zulmen öldürülenin (velîsine) onun mirasçılarına veya mirasçısı olmadığı takdirde onun işlerini üzerine almış olan hükümdara (bir tesallut) öldürme konusunda bir yetki (vermişizdir) o veli veya hükümdar, dilerse kısası tercih eder dilerse diyet denilen tazminatı almakla yetinir, (artık o da) o kısasa yetki verilen kimse de (katilde israf etmesin) meşru sınırı aşmasın. Meselâ: Katil öldürülürken vücudunu parçalamak caiz değildir, veya katil yerine onun yakınlarından birini öldürmek de caiz değildir. Ve bir maktulün yerine, katil ile beraber başkasını da öldürmek caiz değildir, bunlar israftan ibarettir, haddi aşmaktır. Adalete, eşitliğe aykırıdır. (Şüphe yok ki, o) maktul veya velisi (yardım olunmuştur.) Allah Teâlâ, ona yardım etmeleri için hakimlere emir vermiştir. Onun için kısas yapılmasına veya diyet alınmasına müsaade bulunmuştur. Ve mümin olan bir şahsın haksız olarak öldürülmesi, bir kısım hataları için ahirette bir keffaret teşkil eder, onu haksız olarak öldüren ise cehennem ateşini haketmiş olur. Artık öldürülenin velisi de bunları dikkate alarak öldürenden daha fazla intikam almaya kalkışmamalıdır. Öyle bir hareket caiz olamaz. Sırf adalet olan İslâmiyet eşitliğe aykırı hareketlere cevaz ve r m e z.